Category talk:Gallery Templates
Image Link A lot of the gallery templates are using the link= option so that the image link to the character page instead of the image page. The problem is that, if we want to update the file we have to edit the page, search for the link and make some painfull copy paste. If that was usefull, I would not complain, but there is a link toward the page just under the image ! What do think of removing all these link= ? Kdom 13:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I actually have no problem with the above. But I think most of the peoples who click on the pics they want to see the image and not to redirect to the character page. Tipota 21:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically in setups like in the gallery templates, the image is expected to redirect people to the proper article.Mugiwara Franky 04:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Then there is no need to make a link with the name, since it is redundant. Whatever we decide, there is some evolution to perform since there are some templates which do not have the image link. :::And another thing, the Templates like or Template:Alabasta Citizens Gallery should be a concatenation of several ones instead of being separate. We would only have to update one instead of two with the risk of duplicating a portrait like it occured already. If you look at the filler part of Marine template and , something is missing. :::Kdom 06:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Text not readable Some of the templates have a combination of font and background color that makes them unreadable (as both colors have the same intensity and brightness). Templates I noticed so far: *Arlong Pirates (Red on Blue - I can hardly read it) *Krieg Pirates (The text should be a little darker) *Macro Pirates *Fallen Monk Pirates *Barbar Pirates *Sun Pirates Generally I think it would look better if the template BG and font had the same color with a different brightness (dark blue on light blue, etc.) with the BG being brighter than the text. Further we shouldn't use too intense colors (like in the Arlong Pirates' template). This has probably been discussed before, but why do you need an own template for each group anyway? What speaks against using the same color for everyone? (To me as a designer it looks very amateurish.) Neowitch 09:44, October 26, 2011 (UTC) With a "own template for each group" what do you mean? I thought of using a basic template to make galleries (like infoboxes), but maybe it's not that simply. If you mean the colorscheme, well we use it to keep consistency with all the templates of that group. Your idea is make all the galleries with standard colors? If the readably is the problem, maybe there is a work-around for this (I don't know if it will be better): we can add a very small shadow to the text to increase the contrast. Anyway I don't think they are so unreadable, but the simplest solution is to change the colors! (Remember to change the colorscheme too) Yes, I am referring to the colors. And if you check the Barbar Pirates' or Arlong Pirates' color scheme for instance you'll see that "a very small shadow" is not enough to make that readable. So how do you change the color scheme? (Is there some general way or do you have to change each page for itself?) As for the consistency: Actually, I didn't even notice the colors mean something until today. In my opinion we should use the same color scheme for all groups or at least stick to the three main groups; namely Pirates, Marines and Civilians. Neowitch 16:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) The colorschemes are regrouped in Category:Color Schemes, but the galleries template don't use those template so you have to manually change the colors in the template (I was planning to add the colorschemes to them, because simply editing them will change every object using them). Actually I was starting to think to convert the template colorschemes in CSS classes, but this first it's an huge job and second can bring other problems. As for the shadow, maybe you don't know but you can control the shape, the dimension and the color so you can add a 1px shadow (basically a border) to the text to increase the contrast. You can read an explanation here and some examples here. I have some shadows in my sign, but most of them are blurred: I'm versed enough in CSS to know that but I'm not a big friend of text shadows. And it still won't help for the red-on-blue contrast. Besides, if you insist in the two-colored scheme you should stick to it and don't add a shadow. So changing the color sounds good. How about giving the schemes at least a general direction? Like: Pirates = red to orange, Marines and WG = Blue (well, the marine color schemes are blue already), Civilians = green to yellow? Neowitch 18:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know... now they are trying to match some features of the groups, so if you are going to the "arbitrary", then we should consider the type-colorscheme way (pirates/marines/...), but honestly I don't see a big problem in the way they are now, other than maybe in the technical way they are called (with templates). So you can start just with increasing the difference between text and background.